A Change in Life
by adrianazaba
Summary: That perfect girl is still there and there was no way she would change. She's been thinking like that for 3 years now ever since the accident. Now that it's going to be her second last year in high school, Anna, her little sister managed to convince her in loosening up a bit by making new friends or going to parties or maybe looking for THE on. (Jelsa and other ships)
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

Chapter 1: How it began.

Elsa P.O.V

It all started when a certain someone started jumping on my bed causing my blanket to fall off. One name came to mind, Anna.

Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Elsa Marie Arendelle; I was born on the 27th of December and I'm 17 years old. I have a younger sister named Anna, she is the most energetic girl you'll ever see but when it comes to something more "serious" (in Anna's perspective; boys) she would change into a wise girl but however that side of her barely exists. That side would only show if I got dumped, cheated, or don't know what to do in "boy" situations. Anna and I both love the sweet delicate taste of chocolate!

Any type from Hershey Kisses to Ferero Rocher, Anna and I would never get sick of it! I'm in love with the winter season, the cold never bothered me, and it just amazes me with its beautiful and delicate designs. Unfortunately, my parents died in a car accident leaving Anna and I in care of our Aunt and Uncle. My Aunt told me that my parents left some (a lot) of money enough for Anna and me to survive till University.

I asked Aunt Primrose if it was okay if I stay in the house I was currently living in. I told her that I was okay and that I will call her if there is any trouble. Anna agreed to stay with me and ever since that day, Anna and me would take turns making breakfast, clean the house together, and celebrate birthdays here and there. She's the only family I got left, well besides Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas.

Anna started jumping on my beds causing my blanket to fall off. I couldn't think straight at the time since I was woken up by a human alarm clock that I love so much!

"ELSA! ELSA! ELSA! Come on! We can't be late!" Anna said energetically. I just groaned in response and started moving around.

I tried to go back to sleep but Anna wouldn't stop moving.

"Why are you so excited today? Can't I just go back to sleep?" I asked her with slight annoyance in my voice.

"No you can't! I'm excited because today is the first day back from the summer holidays! We get to see everyone again! I wonder how Rapunzel and Flynn are doing? Oh and I bet Merida won those trophies for the young archery competition!" She started squealing and started murmuring things probably like 'What happened to them?' or 'How's Kristoff.'

I checked the clock located next to my bed on the bedside table, '6:05am' I glanced back at Anna just to see nothing, she was gone probably choosing her outfit carefully. I did my daily routine: Wake up, brush my teeth, shower, blow and style my hair in a french braid, choose an outfit suitable for the day, eat breakfast, grab the car keys and drive to an assigned area either by Anna or by myself.

After showering, I walked towards my walk-in wardrobe and turned on the lights. The first thing I would see is my chandelier hanging of with tiny snowflakes hanging of each end. After wearing my undergarments, I chose a simple yet stylish outfit for the day. I grabbed a blue sweater with the words 'Faith' in bold, black letters, white skinny jeans, and my vans that I got on my birthday. I walked over to my vanity table and started applying light make-up to my face.

After that, I opened my jewelry box and I grabbed a necklace with an oval shaped pendent with the letter 'E' written in a cursive writing and a snowflake just right next to it. If you all are wondering what this is? This is a present I got from my parents when they got back from Japan. This is the only thing I have left of them, well besides the house.

"Elsa! Come on! Eat your breakfast! We need to go!" Anna shouted from the kitchen.

I looked at the necklace one more time before grabbing my bag and ran towards the kitchen. From a distance I could hear Anna singing '_for the first time in forever~' _I mentally giggled to myself and sat right in front of Anna and looked at the plate filled with food right in front of me. On the plate, there were scramble eggs on the side and 2 pieces of fried bacon in the middle. On my left there was a glass of orange juice. I looked at the cuisine in front of me then to my sister who had a huge smile on her face.

"Anna did yo-" I was cut off by Anna's squealing.

"YES! Elsa! I'm so happy that we're going to see everyone again! I woke up at 4am just to do this beautiful breakfast for you and I!" she took in a deep breath and continued talking again. "Elsa, listen to me. I know we're this close to going off to college and I know that you're making mama and papa proud but I need you to loosen up a bit! Go to parties! Make new friends!"

"Anna lo-" I was cut off again.

"Don't 'Anna look' me! Please Elsa, this is our final ye-"

"Second last year." I smiled. Anna rolled her eyes in response.

"Second last year in high school and I know that the ultimate exams are coming up in a year but you've been shutting out the world for almost 3 years now!"

I froze on the spot. I couldn't think of any excuses to answer Anna. It's true, ever since my parents died, I couldn't handle the pain neither did Anna but Anna recovered faster than I did because she got her 'boyfriend' and her friends. I didn't have anyone at the time, the only person there for me besides Anna was my cousin, Rapunzel. She did help me get through everything but after a few weeks, she went off with her boyfriend, Flynn / Eugene.

"So please Elsa, please-"

"Ok."

"I know you're mad bu- wait what?"

"I said 'Ok'. I'll loosen up a bit this year for the sake of you shutting up and for mama and papa."

Anna started jumping around the living room and started telling me stuff about boys, gossips around the school, and a party that was coming up next Friday. I looked at the clock and it read '6:30am' so there's another 5 minutes left before Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, picks us up.

After 5 minutes has passed, Kristoff arrives just in time and drove us to Burgess High. We arrived the school in just 10 minutes despite Kristoff driving slowly. I arrived at my locker and started arranging new books on one side and old books on one side. I checked my timetable and to my luck 'Drama' was the first period and it's 2 hours! I mentally cheered to myself when I heard a shriek. I turned my head towards the noise just to see the 'heartthrob of the school', Jack Frost. I rolled my eyes as I saw a girl fainted from Jack's smile.

Jack's pretty rich just like me, both our parents did work together but we never actually talk or hang out mainly because he got his group and I got my books. There's nothing else I could do besides talking to him but that will be my least concern. I really don't understand these girls I mean why is he so 'good-looking'? Why is he so 'hot'? Why-

"Hey Elsa. Mind moving to your right a bit? You're kind of standing in front of my locker." I saw to girls clinging on to him, one on each arm. He smirked at me, the one that every girl falls for. I realize what he was talking about so I grabbed my books and close my locker shut and walked away. I heard some girls saying that 'I didn't apologize to Jack' or that 'how I didn't faint at his smirk'. It's crazy.

* * *

"And remember class, acting through your emotions will show how passionate you are through your acting!" Just in cue, the bell rang and everyone grabbed their bags and tried to get out of the class as soon as possible cause I can tell everybody is hungry. After putting all my books in my locker, I started walking to the cafeteria when suddenly somebody grab hold of my shoulders and dragged me to the… janitor's room? I tried to scream but the person that dragged me in was covering my mouth.

"Please be quiet." I've heard that voice before but I don't quite remember.

I didn't know what to do so I just tried adapting the scene that just happened. After a few minutes, I heard multiple of girls screaming and running looking for Jack Frost, of course why wouldn't I be surprise. The guy dragged me into the here finally let go his hand off my mouth and sighed in relief. I reached for the door handle when suddenly I stopped because this stranger's hand was on mine.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." I didn't realize that every word he spoke he would come closer and that I would try to step back but curse this door.

"And why should I do that?" Even though I couldn't see him, I tried my best to sound brave.

"Well because snowflake, you don't want those nasty fangirls get to you, now would you?" Fangirls? Snowflake? It couldn't be him. No it can't be him. I searched for the light switch and when I did I had no second thoughts when I flipped the switch.

I was right. It's him. It's

Jack Frost.

AN: Hello everybody! This is my second fanfic that I wrote and I'm not so sure if it is 'fanfiction' quality but I tried! Please forgive my grammar mistakes and errors. I will try my best to fix all the problems in this first chapter. I have a fanfic written on Wattpad, which is called 'A New Start', it is a college AU and it currently has 2 chapters. So go check that out

**If you enjoyed this fanfic, please leave a review or any suggestions to make it a better fic. Share it with your 'Jelsa' loving friends and please favourite and follow, as it will mean so much to me!**

Thank you so much!

~Jelsa FTW~

**(P.S. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!)**


	2. Chapter 2: It's my year now

**Hello everyone! There are 2 things I want to say:  
a) Thank you for the ****67 Views and the 58 visitors. At first, I thought no one reads this mainly cause it's boring... (I know!) But thank you again **** It really means a lot to me ^-^  
b) I read back on the first chapter and it didn't make that much sense to me… so I edited it and hopefully it will make much more sense c:**

**Anyways back to the story, chapter 2 ônô…  
**

Chapter 2: It's my year now.

Elsa P.O.V

Jack Frost.

No this can't be happening. This has to be a dream; I should never be in the same room or same space with Jack Frost. It's bad enough that I don't have friends but what have I ever done to deserve this. He himself is someone that I cannot stand to be with or be friends with. He ditches class with his group, he breaks girls heart and he thinks he can control any girl he likes. His fangirls are the worst! No matter how stupid the action he does, all the girls would say: 'it's called being funny.' 'So cute.' 'No one can beat that.'

Once I was walking down the hallway on the way to my locker, this nice girl, Jolie, accidently bumped into Jack causing their books to fall down and they started apologizing and started laughing and smiling and then started talking but all of that ended when one of Jack's fangirls, Katelyn, started clinging onto Jack and started pushing her around, insulting her saying that "Jack pity's you, that's why he is being so nice! Right Jacky?" Of course being Jack Frost, he kept quiet and in the end Jolie ended up in the girls bathroom with mascara running down her face. But now she's happy as ever, she has a boyfriend and they've been dating for a year and a half now, she has a lot of friends and she's the top student in French class.

"Jolie was really nice." I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head swiftly to look at him.

"Really? You say that now?" He look at me with a confuse face then move his head closer to mine.

I moved my face to the right a bit to avoid any misconceptions. "What do you mean 'now'?" I looked at him with fierce eyes then pushed him back a bit to get my space.

"I mean you didn't defend her when Katelyn attacked her." His mouth formed an 'o' shape and nodded clearly showing the memory replaying in his mind.

"Yeah, I wanted to help her but I couldn't." Now it was my turn to look confuse, I mean why can't you do that? He continued, "You see if I defended Jolie, Katelyn and the rest of the girls would do something worse to her. It happened when I talked to some girl from my maths class. Really nice, nice enough to tutor me, after few weeks of tutoring me she told she couldn't handle the girls. So she quit, I found out that Katelyn actually threatened her by revealing a secret from her diary. I apologize the day after and she said it was fine but she can't be seen with me. Everything is just history." I looked at him with a sad smile on my face and then hesitantly placed my hand on his shoulder and pat it.

"I won't tell anyone." He looked up with a smile and it was kind of cute, wait, no, no, no. Even though he was being nice to Jolie and that girl, I still don't like him.

"Thanks." I heard the bell ring and I started to panic. I realized that I haven't packed anything for the next lesson; I opened the door as quickly as I can when suddenly a bright flash went off. After I regained my vision, I saw the jocks, the fangirls, and the rest of the groups. Katelyn started laughing and her laugh is like a high pitch, annoying laugh. Everyone joined in especially Jack.

Katelyn stopped laughing and spoke up, "Look everyone, little miss perfect thought she was late for class!" she turned to me then showed the picture she took, I did not like the look of it.

"Oh this will go so well on the bulletin board and the school's newsletter!" Everyone started laughing again and I couldn't help but **sarcastically **laugh with them.

After they noticed me laughing, I stopped then looked at Katelyn with an innocent face. "What?" She looked at me with a bewildered expression, "What? Just cause you guys made fun of me I can't laugh?" Everyone was dead silent as if they were waiting for Katelyn to make a comeback but to their surprises she stood there silent and frozen.

I walked closer to Katelyn then took the camera; I looked for my picture then deleted it then took a picture of Katelyn. I started to hear snickers from the crowd but everything became silent again since the jocks gave deathly glares to everyone.

"I have to agree with you, Katelyn, this will go so well on the bulletin board. Headline: Beauty Bitch just got owned." I looked at her with a smile then leave the scene. As I left the scene, I heard people whispering things, pointing at Katelyn, and snickering.

Oh yeah, this is my year now.

* * *

"OMG! Elsa! Did you really do that?" I looked at Anna; her eyes were filled with anticipation. I nodded with a grin and started eating my lunch since **someone **dragged me into some prank.

"It feels really good to actually stand up for myself! You should've seen her face!" everyone started laughing, "Look! They already have a video of the fight!" During the video I could hear Anna say, "Man, Elsa your face is really bad." Or she would burst out laughing. I simply shrugged it off and finished the last piece of food on my plate. I threw away the trash and bid farewell to the group. I kept thinking about what happened in the janitor's room, I told him that I won't tell anyone but since it was just a prank I can tell anyone. To actually think that he is someone different. I could've at least reconsidered him as a friend.

* * *

**LATER IN THE DAY**

"Bye Rapunzel!" she waved goodbye and I waved back. 4th period: Design and technology, the only class I have with Jack Frost. As I said, since he is rich like me, he can ask anyone in the whole school probably some designers and builders just to build some model for a class project. It's like he doesn't care about the class!

I walked in and sat at my usual place, 3rd row at the far right side, next to the window. Sometimes people would sit next to me just to get the answers or to talk but design and technology is the class I don't want to have any interruptions or distractions with.

I took out my sketch of the castle that I've been working on ever since late second year. I would stay up till 2 or 3am just to finish a portion of the building, or sketch in some details, and measuring and calculating each portion of the building. This project is the one-way ticket to graduation and college, Oh and an A+.

Prof. North walks in the class carrying some wood and a miniature model of a train. He said that he loves his job mainly because he sees wonder everywhere around him. He told us one time he went to an orphanage and brought toys to the children. He has this long white beard and he loves cookies and Christmas plus he loves toys and children! Sooner or later, the whole school might think that he's Santa however he does have a Russian accent.

"Elsa!" I looked up from my sketch, "yes North?" He insisted that his students call him North instead of Prof. North. "How's ice project coming along?" I looked back at my desk and then looked back at him. "I think I need to touch up the top then hopefully I can start building it by then." He laughed and I expected a 'HO HO HO' but he just laughed joyfully. "That's the sprit lad! I can't wait to see outcome! Go back to drawing and try finishing the top and don't forget-" "never rush your work." He smiled then I gave him a friendly wink.

The class started filling in but I didn't care that much, all I cared for was this drawing right in front of me. "Good afternoon everyone! Today we have different project. Partner project and I choose partner!" I heard everyone groan at the part when he said he'd choose the partner. I didn't care that much since no one wanted to be paired up with me since I'm 'cold'. That makes it much much more easier for me which means no distractions.

"Ok class, let us start, no?" as expected everyone groans.

"Ugh, but North! Let us choose! We can work well with the people we know!" some blonde said.

"Yeah North! If we work with people we don't know it'll be soo awkward and that means we fail!" some jock said.

"Ah but you see children, this partner project is not about friendship or knowing each other. It is about teamwork, once you start discussing on project, you finish project with A+!" He has a point there, not every partner project has to be with your friends.

Another spoke up. "But North! What happens if we don't work well together?" I can see deep down in North's mind that it has exploded due to the annoying shits in the class.

"Then you come to me, and you will do project alone. No more questions, I shall read out names!" They groan, I continued to sketch. "Ariel and Eric" I heard a squeal, which was probably from Ariel and a high-5 from Eric.

After a few groans, laugh, squeals, there were only 4 people left, including me. "Katelyn and J-" "Evening North!" ah there it is, the voice of the devil himself. Just on cue I heard the fangirl squeals, then the 'bros' and high-5s from the jocks, then a… chair screech? I looked to my right just to see the white hair buffoon sitting in the chair right next to me. I rolled my eyes and continued the top of my ice building, well more like castle. "Anyways, Katelyn and John" I heard something really loud, I turned around to look for the source of the noise and as expected it was Katelyn throwing a tantrum about being with Jack and stuff.

I continued where I left off when suddenly North called out my name, "Elsa and Jack" I looked up with wide eyes to North, he gave me that 'your welcome' look and I sent a deathly glare, on the other hand Jack just smirked and leaned back on his chair with his hands resting behind his head. I heard a growl, which meant only one thing. Katelyn. Her eyes were fill with anger and her hair was in a messy mane. Let's just say she isn't pretty compared to before.

I looked back at my drawing then to North giving him an apologetic look then pointed at the paper below me. He shrugged and started to talk about the project. Apparently we have to build something that is related to the topic he will give us.

North started to walk around and I tried to add some finishing details to top. The snowflake top that will light up and complete the whole structure and design. It will be place at the top of the castle. After finishing the snowflake top, I leaned back and started to admire the whole look. Equations were scattered all over the sides of the paper, basic sketches started to form into a beautiful ice castle.

"Wow! That looks really good!" Oh right I forgot about the grandpa next to me.

"Thanks. I guess." I could see everyone moving to their partner's desk and I obviously saw Katelyn glaring at me while her partner was trying so hard to impress her and tried to not make her more pissed. "Elsa! You finish!" I looked up at North and smiled, "it's finally done!" He patted my back, "You did well, Elsa. Feel free to use the workshop anytime and the topic you guys have build is 'winter'." "I'm pretty sure, Elsa can design then Jack can build, no?" I looked at Jack and he smirked. "Don't worry North, you can trust me." He smiled then turned towards me.

"Ok, obviously you don't want to design since you just finished designing this ice castle ever since second year." I looked at him, "how do you know that?" he gave me this 'are you kidding' look. "Elsa, come one, ever since North started to explain the final exams, I saw you jump with joy like you have an amazing idea in your head to get you an A+." he noticed me? Ever since day 1? He continued, "So don't worry about designing the winter building cause I'll do it. Besides you need to start making the ice castle into 3D."

He grabbed some A3 paper and a HB pencil. He started to sketch something but I couldn't figure out what he's drawing. "Jack" he hummed in response, "You know this is a partner project, right?" he hummed again, "then, what can I do?" He stopped sketching then looked at me for just a few minutes or so. "Uh… maybe, when I'm done with this sketch, you can help me calculate the length and width and maybe the size to build it oh and colour it." He continued sketching while I watch him do his work; maybe he is serious in class.

* * *

The bell rings and carefully rolled up my 'ice project' and placed it in the tube to keep it safe. I placed everything inside my bag and started walking towards the library when someone called me.

"Elsa!" I turned around to see Jack panting.

"Yeah?" He gave me the sketch, "here, I wanted to give you in class but you left to early." I took it, "Thanks and sorry." He shook his head gesturing an 'its ok' then left. I walked towards the library since it's a free period. I stopped by my locker to place the sketch and some books. I was about to close my locker when suddenly someone slammed it hard. I gasped due to the mini heart attack, after taking in a deep breath I saw none other than herself, Katelyn Roberts.

"Stay away from JACK!" I saw her two minions by her side chewing bubblegum and their faces were full of clown face paint. I'm pretty sure Katelyn used up 2 packets of clown face paint.

"Sorry to break it to you, Katelyn. But unfortunately for you, he's my partner. Whether you like it or not we have to work together." She glared at me.

"Stay away from him or else!"

"Or else what?!" she smirked.

"Or else, your sister will take a trip to beattown!" I heard her minions laugh.

"How? Kristoff will probably be there to protect her when I'm not around!"

Katelyn cackled, "Who said I was going to the job." She smirked then left but not before leaving a good bully.

I was in deep thought, what would they do to her? Bully her? Insult her? Embarrass her? Then it hit me, they would do something that all girls never want to experience. I am not letting that happen to Anna. Not her, not anyone else!

I waited by her locker, constantly checking the clock, waiting for that ear-piercing bell to ring. Just on cue, the bell rang and I saw Anna joyfully skipping down the hallway avoiding the students and made her way towards her locker.

"Hey Elsa! What are you doing here so early?"

"Listen Anna, I need you to stay with Kristoff in school ok? Or maybe with Rapunzel or Eugene. Anyone you are familiar with but never the jocks, ok?"

"Ok? Elsa what's going on?" I took in a deep breath and began telling her the story, from completing the design to the threat.

Anna pulled me into a warm embrace, "I don't want to risk getting you hurt."

"Don't worry Elsa, you know I can handle myself! Hans had a broken nose for 3 weeks!" I laughed at the memories.

"Lets go home, shall we?" she nodded.

* * *

I arrived home and went straight to my room, took a shower and wore some comfortable clothes while listening to some songs. I decided that I needed to finish the sketch from Jack so that's the first thing that I did.

After calculating for 2 hours or so, Anna knocked my door and placed a cup of hot chocolate at the side of my desk. "Thanks Anna! I really needed that." She smiled then looked at the paper right in front of me.

"Wow Elsa! What happened to the 'ice project'?"

"Oh that? It's over there." I pointed at the tube; Anna walked towards it and twist it open. She gasped.

* * *

**That's chapter 2 for you! I hope you enjoyed reading it and please forgive the grammar errors! If you have any suggestions to make this story more interesting, feel free to review and don't forget to follow and favourite as it will mean so much to me :) Don't forget to share it with your 'JELSA' loving friends!**

**So what will you think of the cause of Anna's gasp? Is Katelyn bluffing or telling the truth? And when will Elsa open up to Jack?**

**See you all in chapter 3! Byee!**

**Thank you**

_**~JELSA FTW~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

**Hello everyone! I'm was actually on the plane typing this out ^-^ but when I update this chapter, I would be in the hotel :P Anyways, I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter ~[ô-ô]~**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm not safe here.

Elsa P.O.V.

I heard Anna gasped, I placed all of the equipment down and turn towards Anna.

"What? Is anything wrong?" Anna still had her mouth in an 'o' shape. Since she didn't replied, I walked over to her.

I looked at Anna, "Anna, if it's that bad then you should've at least tell me. You don't need to exaggerate that much. Come on at least its not-" I stopped talking once I realized that my 'ice project' has been sabotage, well mainly the top of the castle and the bottom structure. My eyes widen and I couldn't breathe properly. My hard work, my one-way ticket, my project that I stayed up till 2am to finish part of it has been sabotage. I couldn't find any words to describe this. I was speechless.

Then at that right moment, my legs felt like jelly as they wobble down to the floor. Anna took note of this when she crouched down to give me a hug. All I could do was to accept the fact that my project is now ruined. The feeling of failure just washed over me.

"Anna, what happen?" Anna realizes how my voice is weak and broken.

"I don't know, Elsa. I twist open the cap and when I scrolled it open, the top of the paper was smudged and I couldn't see the calculations, then at the bottom was just the same but worse." I stayed frozen, I couldn't think straight. All my thoughts were bought to my sabotage 'ice project'.

I wanted to look at my work but I couldn't. It would only bring pain and anger but then I saw a small folded paper, lying just a few meters away from my work. I didn't hesitate to grab the tiny piece of paper; I just wanted to know what it said. I slowly open the folded paper just to see a threat from none other than, Katelyn Roberts.

_Dear Ms. Little Perfect,_

You see... when someone embarrasses me in front of most of the students in the school, I need revenge, payback. We need to be even. So in order to be even with… you. I sabotaged your work while you sabotage my image. Doesn't feel nice does it? Oh and be prepared cause I'm gonna get even with you one last time and this is because of something I dearly wanted.

Sorry not sorry,  
Princess Katelyn.

I rolled my eyes due to the corny name, I mean we live in the 21st century, who uses the word princess and puts it infront of their names? I would totally respect them if they are from a royal bloodline but Katelyn's nothing. She's a girl who bullies people lower than her since she's _way_ better them.**  
**  
This is not going as plan.

**The Next Day**

I finished the partner project this morning, I could've worked faster but that threat made it seem so real. I couldn't focus due to my sabotage work. It felt as if thousands of knives just went through my brain, my heart and my whole body. I felt weak, is this what I get for loosening up a bit? Even before the humiliation, Katelyn didn't care for my appearance; all she cared about was Jack. As if he would choose her over all the girls in the whole school. He'd be stupid to choose her.

I was still in my own world when suddenly I bumped into someone. I was carrying my books and the partner project so all of that ended up on the floor especially me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't really know what was going on. I'm really sorry." I looked up to see a tall guy with brown shaggy hair; he had green eyes and had tiny braids behind his neck.

"Are you ok?" his voice was quite low and had an American accent.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I gave him a small smile and he extended his hand out to help me stand. He looked down and started picking my things up.

"Here you go and sorry about what happen just now. I really didn't know where I was going. I'm actually looking for my friend, technically he's supposed to be the one showing me around but I can't seem to find him. My name's Hiccup by the way." I smiled, "My name's Elsa." He smiled back.

"Why not I show you around, Hiccup?"

"That would be nice. Thanks." I gave him a smile and started walking; we talked about ourselves and let in some jokes. He showed me his prosthetic leg; he said it was from an accident where he got attacked by a vicious dog.

"What was the name of your friend Hiccup?" he didn't respond for a while.

"Jack. Jack Frost." I froze in my spot. Hiccup, the most polite, caring, kind, and certainly not rude guy is friends with the most arrogant, selfish kid in school?

"Why?" I couldn't answer his question due to my brain lagging.

"Uh Elsa? You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

"Well the bell rang, so that means its 1st period?"

"No Hiccup, it means that it's 6th period." He blushed at his own actions of stating the obvious.

"Crap!" his face looked concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I have Design and Technology first period, and I can't be late! I have to send this project in and-" Hiccup cut me off.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine since you were showing someone around." I smiled at his kind words.

"Thanks Hic! I'll see you at lunch!" He waved goodbye and I wave back.

"So! Class! How is partner project doi-" I entered the class with a weird pose, I sensed everyone was looking at me with a weird face but some were snickering like Katelyn.

"Sorry I'm late North, I had to show a new kid around scho-" North interrupted me with a pat on the back.

"Its okay, Elsa! You help new student. Now go sit down, yes?" I nodded in response. I quickly walked towards my usual seat by the window. Jack looked at me with a confuse face.

"Why are you late?" emphasizing on the word 'you', I rolled my eyes, "Like he said I helped a new student." His mouth just formed an 'O' shape.

"That's funny cause I had to show my friend who's… new…" I took out the partner project while he was talking to himself.

"Wait, you said you were showing a kid around school right?" I nodded casually and he continued, "By any chance did his/her name had anything to do with the sound of weird noises?"

Hiccups aren't weird noises! I thought.

"You're a bad friend." I ended the conversation leaving him dumbfounded while I went to get some materials for the partner project.

**~LINE BREAK~**

I came back with 2 pieces of wood and some crafting paper just to see Katelyn sitting on Jack's lap, twirling her hair and just constantly giggling from time to time. I rolled my eyes and placed the heavy material on my table. I was about to sit down when suddenly Katelyn pulls my chair. I landed on my sore butt.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Elsa! I though you were something that like scared me, oh wait, it's just your face!" I was still on the floor not bothered to get up since my butt hurts and they're still laughing. As the laughter quiet down, I stood up and went to grab something from my bag. I opened my bag and felt that something was missing. I didn't know what went missing but my bag felt empty.

"Wow Elsa! This castle is really pretty!" I turned my head around just to see Katelyn and her two minions laughing with her. She was holding my 'Ice Project'. I slowly stood up and made my way to Katelyn.

She kept smiling at my work sarcastically adding comments here and there.

"Katelyn, please I'm begging you to not do anymore damage to that piece of-" she interrupted me with a laugh.

"Piece of what? Art? More like garbage! I mean look at this its just equations and lines." She looked at me with an evil grin, "you know what would make this art even more prettier?" I looked at her nervously, I can feel my knees weaken and my shoulders shake.

"Colour." she whispered the last part; she grabbed a paintbrush and dipped it in red paint and just scribbled all over the paper. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel anything anymore. She ruined the piece of work that would bring me to the top. That would get me somewhere in the future. She threw the paper at me then walked away.

I've fallen. I thought that I could handle this year but I couldn't, my dream to achieve that goal for mama and papa is gone, my hopes in getting an A+ on this is gone. I've fallen.

"Hey Elsa? Mind telling me why we only have two pieces of wood? I mean everyone got like 5-6 blocks but I don't know what- hey? You ok?"  
"No." it was barely a whisper

"What?" I looked up at him and felt as if anger just exploded in my head.

"You" he looked confused.

"You! You are the reason why I'm treated like this!"

"Elsa, what are you talking about?"

"You should've never sit next to me, you should've never drag me in that janitors closet and you should've never ever in a million years ask me what's wrong because I know for sure that when you do, I have to suffer the consequences of you doing so!" I couldn't handle it, my walls were breaking down and tears just started to flow down my face.

"Elsa." He said softly, "What happened?"

I looked up at him and I saw the concern in his eyes, I pointed to the paper laid in front of me. He walked over to the crumpled paper and picked it up. I heard him gasp but I didn't hear anything afterwards. I didn't bother about him; I just couldn't pull myself up. Even though this piece of crumpled project is ruin, I feel as if my hard work and effort is gone and that I'm weak. I let Katelyn do it right in front of my eyes while I did nothing but watch. I heard the door open but I didn't see who came in.

"ELSA!" Anna.

"ELSA! ARE YOU OK? I HEARD EVERYTHING FROM JACK AND YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HIS FACE AND-"

"Wait, Jack asked you to come here?" Anna smiled at me.

"Elsa, even though Jack may seem to be some popular guy he is really nice. For all I know he would left you here to be miserable instead of calling me to check on you. Give him a chance will ya?" I sighed.

"Come on, let's go." Anna pulled me up and led me through the class, she grabbed my bag while I was holding onto my 'Ice project'.

"WHAT THE HELL, KATELYN?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I looked to Anna with wide eyes. She shrugged in response.

"What are you talking about?!" I saw a group of kids huddle into some circle, surrounding something or someone.

"I'm talking about the work you destroyed!" I kept walking forward to the group just cause I'm curious to see the commotion.

"What are you talking about, Jackie Baby?" Jackie Baby? Jack Frost?

"Don't call me that, Katelyn! Thanks to you her hard work and effort is gone!" I heard Katelyn scoff.

"You care about her now? She's nothing! She's a nobody! She ruins my image so I ruin her work! It's just a drawing! Who cares? She can just redraw it!" I could feel her roll her eyes at the reason/excuse she just made.

"You can't just redraw something you started few months ago!"

"Why do you care so much about her?!"

"Maybe it's because she's DIFFERENT!" I heard Katelyn and the rest gasped.

"You heard me! She's different! She doesn't put on a heavy shit load of make up on her face and she doesn't wear revealing clothes! She cares about her grades and she cares about her sister!

Everyone was quiet. Nothing could break the tension between. I heard a few sobs and suddenly I was pushed back and Katelyn was holding me with my shirt.

"You cross the line now! You think you could tell Jack anything and he would help you? He just pities you! So don't get you hopes up high!" She gives me a deathly glare then left the scene. I stared at Jack while he slammed his head at this locker.

"Why?" he looked up.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry, I didn't update for the past few weeks mainly because I started school and they give me a lot of homeowork and sometime I sleep at 8 or 9 pm in Abu Dhabi. Anyways, here Is chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe, Just maybe

**A/N: Hello there everybody! Omg I read the reviews and even though its just a little I felt so touched knowing that people actually read my fic! I would like to give a special thanks to:  
-HUGEjelsafan** **- for the review, favourite and follow ****  
-JelsaLover12 – for the favourite and follow ****  
-marialusca – for the favourie ****  
- ****ShiraishiSaya**** for the first ever follow ****  
-Winterforest239 for the follow  
If I forgot to mention you I'm terribly sorry! But I will mention you in the next chapter **

I've seen the views stats and suddenly the number 500 appeared! I'm so happy to know that people read my fic :D So without further a do, I present to you Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Maybe, just maybe.

"Why?" he looked up. His hair was a mess (naturally is) and his face is full of… concern?

"Why?" I said clear and loud. He looked at me with a firm glare then suddenly walked away. Rude much?

"Hey! Jack!" I chased after him. He was going somewhere, since it was still school hours, I thought if it was better to stay in school and look for him at lunch or in my free period or should I just go now. I do owe him since; he defended me for whatever reason. I send Anna a text saying that I went to look for Jack and that she should tell North and other teachers. Hopefully, the other teachers will be reasonable.

I kept on walking and somehow I felt as if I know this road. I kept on walking, hiding behind pillars so he doesn't think I'm here. After he continues walking, I follow him. I saw this huge statue of an eagle. Now I remember! This is the way to the cemetery. But why is Jack going to the cemetery? The reason why I go to the cemetery is to talk with my parents. Whenever, I'm confused or in trouble I would always ask them even if they don't reply.

I saw something white in the distance, and he was crouching down in front of a tombstone. I walked towards him with a curious face wanting to know more. Once I was close enough to read the tombstone my face turned into complete shock. It was his parents and his… sister?

"They died because of a fire that started in my house." I was shock to hear him talk; did he know I was behind him?

He chuckled, "I can see you from the corner of my eye, Elsa."

I crouched down next to him and read the three tombstones ahead of me.

_Here lies James Robert Overland 1963-2007_

Here lies Olivia Janette Overland 1965-2007

Here lies Pippa Elizabeth Overland 1997-2007

I was speechless. He lost his parents and his sister at the same time I lost mine. He lost the people so close to him only 3 years ago…

"Oh my glob, Jack. I didn't know. I'm really sorry. No, I'm really sorry for being here when you obviously needed time alone and-" I was cut off by a warm hug.

"You talk too much, Elsa. Just for once can't you let me do something?" he muffled into my hair. I was too shock to actually reply him or even push him off. I don't know how long we've been hugging but eventually my arms gave in and I hugged him back. We just stood there in each other arms in front of his family. I don't know why I have this fuzzy feeling but it feels good and warm. I usually prefer the cold but right now I prefer the warmth. He let go and the warmth went with it, it was gone.

"We have classes to attend." He told me with a teasing voice.

"Haha very funny!" I rolled my eyes and started walking.

"I didn't know you would skip class for of me."

"Well.. I just want to thank you to what you did for me back there with Katelyn. And for not leaving me." He stopped walking and turns towards me. He lifted up my chin and looked deep into my sapphire blue eyes. I looked at him the same way and damn! His eyes are like the ocean and I'm drowning in it.

"Look Elsa, even though I have this whole popular bad boy look, it doesn't mean it's true. If I left you at that exact moment I know for sure that you'll never speak to me ever again and that you'll always use it against me. The point is that I don't want to risk losing you." I could feel the heat rushing up my cheeks every second he looks into my eyes.

We were staring at each other for more than a minute now and I couldn't let go. Its as if his cerulean eyes mesmerize me. He awkwardly lets go of my face and adds in a quick apology. We made our way back to school in an awkward atmosphere. We walked our separate ways. I quickly get my stuff from my locker and started walking to English. I'm pretty sure I missed half of the class and the teacher must be sleeping already so I guess I'm fine. To be honest, I've never really skipped class before but I didn't skip it, I just went to help a friend. Yeah that's it, a friend.

* * *

As I entered the class, all eyes were on me. I look at the teacher's desk and it was true, she was sleeping. Paper balls were scattered on the floor and everyone was talking and shouting. I walked to my desk slowly, dodging some paper balls time to time. I reached my desk and sat down. I took out my favourite book 'Fangirl' by Rainbow Rowell and I'm halfway done. Rapunzel recommended me to read 'Eleanor & Park' next. She said 'it was really sad' I have no idea if it is as sad as 'The Fault in Our Stars'. I was snapped out of my thought when I felt a paper ball hit the side of my face. I looked to the direction it was thrown in and saw Katelyn and her minions. She's currently sitting on the lap of one of the jocks, twirling her hair and laugh at the jokes they made. I looked down to see the paper ball that was thrown at me and picked it up. I unwrapped the paper and I was shocked.

_"Pathetic loser!"_

I looked up just to see them laughing their butts off. I rolled my eyes and tried to continue reading. Just on cue, the bell went off and the rest of the class was gone. I packed up my bags and walked out the class. The next I knew I was face down on the floor. After regaining my senses, I looked up to see the evil clown.

"Hahhaha, OMG look at her girls. She should know where she's going." Her minions join and cackled together and trust me it was music to my ears (**sarcastically saying)**

"Let's go girls." They sashayed out of my sight.

I stood up but lost my sense of balance. I leaned onto the wall since it's the closest thing I could find. Since it's break, I've plenty of time to do things. However I can't feel my head. It's as if my head is numb. I tried walking but I couldn't balance that well.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I look up to see green orbs staring right into my sapphire blue eyes.

I couldn't remember anything or anyone right now, so I didn't know who caught me.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" he knows my name?

"Elsa?!" I recognize that voice somewhere. "Hiccup? Dude, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know she looks dizzy." Hiccup said.

"Take her to the nurse, don't just stand here doing nothing." Said the unknown voice,

I then heard a phone ring. "Hello? Oh! Hey babe, nope, just taking a break, just hold on a sec. Jack? Can you help her?" Jack?

"Sure dude." I felt myself being held by another person, which I presume is Jack. His body is cold but again the cold never bothered me. It feels nice to be his arms. It feels warm. Usually I hate the heat, if I go to beaches with Anna, I'd stay in the shade. I felt myself being balanced on one of his legs as he tries to open the door to the clinic.

"Um, nurse Melanie?"

"Hey sugar! How can I help you today?" she had this western accent.

"Uh, one of my friends looks like she has a huge headache. Can you do anything?"

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure all she needs is a good ol' ice pack and a sweet rest. Why not place her on one of the beds, ok sugar?"

"Ok Nurse Melanie."

I felt Jack placing me down on one of the beds since I felt the soft pillow. I then felt a cold feeling on my hand, I didn't have enough strength to see what was happening but it felt good. The cold always make me feel safe whereas to others its deathly.

"I wish you're awake, Elsa." Once I heard those words I felt my heart beat a hundred times faster. I don't know why but I had this feeling, this strength to open my eyes to show Jack that I was ok.

"Please be alright." I tried to talk but it came out silent.

"I know you can't hear me but I just want to say thank you at the cementary. Usually people think it was crazy to talk to your dead family but I find it comfortable." He actually understands what I've been going through.

With the only strength I had in my body I managed to move my hand. I could feel him tense up.

"Elsa?" I tried to open my eyes but I met the blinding light. He chuckled.

"Relax, at least I know you're alive." I tried to talk but it came out a hoarse whisper.

"You need water, Els?" I nodded carefully and slowly. He handed me a glass of water and I didn't hesitate to drink. He chuckled again,

"Slow down, snowflake. Don't want you to choke now don't we?" I smiled with enough energy I had left.

"Sugar? Is she awake?"

"Oh she's awake, Mel. I just gave her water." I see an old but pretty woman wearing a white blouse with some loose white pants. She held an ice bag in her right hand and a bucket with a towel in it in her other hand.

"Hey sweet pea! How you feeling?" I looked at her with a unsatisfying face.

"Jack sugar why not you help her sit up?" Jack nodded and held me up. The minute he touched my back, I immediately felt a spark up my spine. But then i felt dizzy for just a second.

"Jack, mind helping me put this on her head?" he did as he asked. I felt a cold bag on top of my head and instantly I felt relax.

"Now, when you feel like you have enough energy to speak or sit up by yourself, come speak to me ok? I can then send an email to your teacher." I nodded hesitantly.

"Jack, in five minutes, I need to give Elsa her medicine."

"Ok Mel." He smiled then she left the bucket full of water on the table next to me.

"Hey snowflake, how you feeling?" I closed my eyes and breathe in heavily.

"I feel tired." My voice barely came out a whisper.

"You want more water?" I nodded.

He went to get more water while I try to stay up. He came back with a cup of water then he gave it to me. I drank it patiently this time so Jack won't tease me. "

"Mind telling me why you're so tired or why you're like this?"

"It's a long story, don't you have to give me my medicine?"

"Aww. You want me to feed you, baby Elsa?"

"Haha whatever. Just give me the pill." He handed me two pills. I took them one by one then lay back down again.

"Elsa. Tell me what happen. Who did this to you?"

"Jack, please let me rest first. I'm really tired and I'll tell you the whole story later. Right now you need to go to class." It really made me dizzy when I talked to much.

"Elsa, please. I'm not going to leave your side." I felt touched by his words.

"Let me rest first, ok?" he looked at me with his cerulean eyes then gave me a honest smile. I closed my eyes then was swept off to dreamland.

* * *

I woke up and felt much better from the last time. I remembered Jack giving me a smile before I went to sleep. I wonder where he is now. I look to my left and to my right and I couldn't find Jack anywhere. I think he left to class or something, I did tell him to go but I miss him teasing me and- I'm crazy. I sat up and drank some water. The bucket full of water was next to me so I grabbed the towel and washed my face with it. Jack enters the room with 2 sandwiches and a books.

"What are those books for?"

"Wow, I new you would ask about the books instead of the food." He smirked. I looked at him a raised brow.

"Ok ok, I went to your teachers and ask them for the homework they set you for this week and next week. And you looked weak so I got you food." He smiled innocently. I feel so touched by this that I could sense the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Here you go." He handed me the sandwich then place my books on the table next to me.

"Thanks." He gave me a 'no problem' face then I giggled at him.

"So you still need to tell me what happened."

"Oh, right that." He gave me a tissue and waited for me to speak.

"Well it happened when I walked out of English then… um…" I hesitated to speak since what happen last time when I told Jack about Katelyn.

"Then what happened?" his eyes were full of concerned.

"And then I accidentally bumped into the wall since students rushing out pushed me. No big deal, really." Jack gave me a 'really' look then facepalmed himself.

"Really Elsa? No big deal? You were weak as a little flower. I could barely see you move. Please be careful next time?" I looked at him carefully hoping that it's a prank but it wasn't. I gave him a smile then mouthed 'ok'. The gesture he did next surprised me. He pulled me into a warm hug that I felt at the cemetery I hugged him back and we stayed like that for a few seconds. He pulled back and I felt as if that warm feeling I like is gone even though it's just in front of me.

"So Elsa, I told you about my family. Tell me about yours." I looked at him in the eyes then to my hands. "Wait, you don't have to tell me if feel uncomfortable." I giggle as he panics.

"It's okay, you told me yours. It's fair enough that I tell you mine. My parents were really great people. They wanted to keep everyone safe especially Anna and me. But then when they were coming back from Japan, their private jet crashed and no one survived. I couldn't handle my parent's death; in the end I shut the whole world out including Anna for three years. They died the same time your parents died. At the time I was homeschool so I didn't do much inside the house or outside the house. Anna was the most outgoing one. I preferred staying inside reading some books. Just like yesterday Anna told me loosen up a bit and in the end I agreed to her idea. Now we're just living our lives, Anna has Kristoff so I know she is good hands not like Hans." I ended with a disgusting look on my face emphasizing the name 'Hans'. Jack laughed at this then we started having a face-off. I don't know how but I got this warm, fuzzy feeling whenever I'm around Jack. It feels weird and different.

But I like it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is chapter 4 for you! I've been busy with school stuff and I couldn't find the right time to actually finish writing this chapter. It's like 10:16pm in Abu Dhabi and I have school tomorrow, so yay! Please review, follow, favourite if you love it! I'll maybe update chapter 5 next 2 weeks or so, I don't know. Depends on the views.  
One question for you readers out there: Do you prefer short chapters or long chapters (1000-3000 words)**

**P.S. I do not own Rise of The Guardians, Frozen, Fangirl, Eleanor& Park, and Rainbow Rowell.**


	5. Chapter 5: When and where

**A/N: Hello there everybody! I know… I haven't updated in like a billion of years and the reason is the same to most of the authors that hasn't posted a chapter few weeks ago.. Yes my dear readers… School. I have like 3-4 homeworks every 2 days and possibly about 8-9 every week and this then leads me to be really tired like I think eyebags are forming right now as we speak. I also have writers block for the past few weeks and I couldn't think of anything till now! I checked the views of this terrible yet ok story and oh my glob… 950 views?! I feel so appreciated and so proud cause I never really thought it would get this much readers **** However, I feel so terrible cause I only posted like 4 chapters.. lol anyways enough with this long author note.. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 5: When and where?

Elsa P.O.V.

I left the nurses office after an hour; during that hour Jack and me started talking about us. We found so much in common like how much we love winter and then we talked about our deceased parents and how we talk to them. He told me so much about his sister and how they would spend Christmas day with playing outside, building snowmen's and most importantly having a snowball fight. He choked on the last sentence and I didn't hesitate to hug him. I can tell he needed someone to just hug him; he needed the loving warmth that he misses from his parents and most importantly his sister. If I ever loose Anna, I wouldn't feel like myself again cause Anna's basically my other half.

I stopped at my locker and put all the books from my bag and just placed them neatly at the bottom shelf. While arranging my books, the bell rang and I thought to myself ' did I really miss out most of the lessons?' I really didn't care much cause Jack was wit- NO. I shook my head and went back to arranging my books. I heard a knock at my locker and I turned to look who did it. This guy had blond hair and it was parted in the middle of his head, he looked like one of those surfer boys.

"Hey." He smiled showing off his straight teeth. "Names Justin, what's yours beauty?" I looked at him in disbelief. I mean I'm flattered that he called me beautiful but what's with his attitude, Jack was way nicer than this piece of plastic.

"Ooh, a silent speaker, eh?" I think I just facepalmed myself like a million times inside my head.

"Look, I just want to know your name, ok?" he gave me this sincere look and I couldn't be that mean.

"My name is Elsa." He looked at me with a smirk and trust me it was nothing compared to Jack's smirk. Wait what am I saying?

"Well Elsa, how would you feel if you went out with me, the most popular, handsome, charming, boy in the school?" He literally just pose everytime he'd said an adjective.

"Uh, look Justin, right?" he nodded. "You see I can't go out with you because I… have a… boyfriend, yeah a boyfriend."

"Really? Where is he then?" I got really uncomfortable since he was leaning over me.

"He went to get his books." Somehow he didn't look convinced.

"Really? Then mind telling me his name?" I stared at him to not cause any suspicion.

"Why? So you can beat him up?" he laughed then smirked at me, "maybe thanks for the idea though. So what's his name, babe?" I'm getting really creep out now. He slowly grabbed my wrist causing me to drop all my books and pinned me to my locker. He leaned in and I started screaming. He closed my mouth, "Now, now, no matter what you do, no matter how loud you shout, no one will hear you." He started leaning in but then a voice shouted through the hallway.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Heavy footsteps came running down the hallway.

"What the-" I felt Justin's weight lift off my body. I was able to catch my breath after the event. I looked down to see Justin on the floor, covering his head with his arms and clutching his stomach. He was cowering in fear underneath a certain silver hair boy whose fist were powerful and strong. I thought back to what Justin did to me few minutes ago and even though it was crazy and scary he's still a human being. I crouched down next to Jack.

"Jack." He continued punching Justin.

"Jack!" I said a bit louder. He continued punching Justin.

"Jack! Look at me!" I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so he was facing me. He stopped punching Justin but stared at him with disgust.

"Jack stop. Look at me." He turned to face me. His face was still full of anger and hate but with a bit of sympathy. He started to breathe heavily.

"Hey," I said softly, "look at him; he's like a Chihuahua. He's probably peeing his pants by now." Jack chuckled then smirked. "My point is he is still a human being and I don't want you to be in jail. Ok? Thanks though." I smiled and he hugged me really tight as if I will just run away. The warmth I felt back at the cemetery came back and it felt really nice.

"Lets go, but let me take by books first." Jack laughed.

"Elsa, look at me!" he mimicked me earlier. "Now it is break time! Let's go eat!" I giggled and he smirked in reply.

I felt something really warm at my hand; I looked down and saw Jack's hand entwined with mine. I felt a blush crept up to my face and I was lucky as I turned around to face the wall so he wouldn't have to see. We arrived the cafeteria and Jack turned to me gave me a cheeky grin. I giggled in response then he looked down and I followed his gaze. He looked up and I saw a faint of pink brushed across his cheeks. He let go of my hand and I actually miss the warmth.

"Uh- lets go, you missed out the first five minutes of break. Let's go before the line gets long." He then laughs awkwardly then started walking to the queue. I followed him and we just stood there surrounded by impatient teenagers who won't wait in line to get food. I felt myself being push and I closed my eyes waiting for the floor but I didn't feel anything. I open my eyes to meet with the gorgeous blue eyes that caught me just in time. He help me stood up and we stood there staring at each other until a certain girl came in and kissed Jack full on lips. I broke my stare and looked down in disgust, I looked at Jack and saw that he was actually enjoying the kiss form Katelyn's botox filled lip. I rolled my eyes and walked away, I heard my name being called but I didn't bother turning around. I mean I shouldn't be feeling like this, it's not like I'm jealous, it's just that it's really disgusting to make out in the cafeteria in front of most of the senior school. And he's actually enjoying it! And I thought he would a really nice guy but he is actually a douchebag that he have always been.

I walked towards the garden, planted with beautiful flowers from the preschoolers when they came to plant few months ago. The gardener kept the garden fresh and the garden soon became a place where the students could relax or have a picnic or just walk around. Usually at break time not a lot of students would be here and it's almost winter which means there would be cold wind blowing in soon. I sat below this tree that has all these heart carvings. I started to think about Jack and his blue eyes and how he saved me when Justin was about to attack my lips but then Katelyn had to come in and ruin everything and- this isn't right. I don't even like Jack, and I shouldn't be so worked up with Katelyn kissing him. It's just disgusting and rude to just kiss a guy in a public place. I let out a frustrated groan and ran my hands through my hair. This is what happens when you let a guy go through your brought-down walls. I closed my eyes and let the cold wind hit my face while I try to clear my thoughts and forget everything that happened few minutes ago.

I heard some footsteps on some crunching leaves but I didn't care, all I needed was just a peaceful surrounding to clear my thoughts. I felt the stranger sat next to me and I heard the stranger breathe heavily as if he/she was running.

"Elsa." I froze. That voice. His voice. All I wanted to do was to just forget about him but no! He had to be here and ruin everything again.

"Elsa. Please listen to me" I still had my eyes closed not bothered to listen to him. "Look at me please!" I could hear the desperation in his voice. "Elsa, please…" I didn't open my eyes, but I felt like I needed to. "Elsa, the kiss didn't mean anything to me. I didn't feel anything! Her lips are fake of course I didn't feel anything." I managed to hold a giggle. "Please Els, I can't live with you ignoring me. Just say something, facial expression, hand gestures, anything! Just let me know that you're not ignoring me. Please, you're the only person that gets me, that understands me. I don't want to lose you." I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I don't know why I did it but I opened my eyes but I didn't look at him. I could feel the tears in my eyes just waiting for them to flow but I held them in. I stood up and walked towards the door but he held my wrist and spun me around. I was too late as the tears flow down my face. I looked at his face and his hair was messy. Not the casual messy but the frustrated messy, his eyes were red as if he was crying and his face was filled with sadness and guilt.

"Elsa." His husky voice melted me in the inside. I looked down at the grass. "Elsa, please look at me." I looked at him and took a deep breath. "Just give me some space, Jack. That's the only reason why I came here. So many things happen today. Katelyn pushed me and that caused my head to bleed, I almost got rape, and Katelyn came in again and created this show and it was disgusting. As I said before, what ever you do near me or with me, I'm the next target. I've been through enough and just give me some space before everything is back to normal." I looked back down and then released myself from Jack's grip.

"What do you mean 'normal'? Elsa, even if I leave you alone they will still bully you and you know I can't bare to see you like that."

"Just give me some space." I walked through the door and went to grab my books.

"Elsa!" I heard him call out my name but I kept on walking.

* * *

The day went through like normal, being bullied by Katelyn, ignore Jack and just focused. Today wasn't really my day and I didn't feel like changing it. School just ended so that means I get to go back home and eat a tub of chocolate ice cream while watching tv. All I have to wait is Anna then I can drive off.

"Elsa!" I heard Anna calling me which made me very excited.

"Hey! Ready to go?" I looked at her jumping up and down.

"Yeah we could do that or…" she gave me a grin which instantly reminded me about Jack. No Elsa! You will not care about Jack from now on. He doesn't like you and you don't like you. I didn't realize my eyes were shut and my face was scrunched up to show that I was annoyed about the sudden thought of Jack.

"Elsa?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" Anna looked at me with this confused yet worried look.

"Just now your face was scrunched up as if you're annoyed with something." Crap!

"Yeah, I was annoyed with that test result." I laughed awkwardly.

Anna looked at me with an unconvinced face. Crap.

"Elsa, you have never been and never will be annoyed with a test result and if you were I would see you in this kind of messed up state. So, what's the problem?" I let out this deep sigh.

"Look Anna, it's nothing ok? It's just school and Katelyn is annoying me again and it's just getting boring." She still gave me this unconvinced face but dropped the subject.

"So what did you wanna do besides going home?" I walked around the car.

"Oh yeah, that, why not we go shopping? You know…together." She looked down and started twirling her hair. She got in the car same time as I did and waited for a reply.

"Sure" she closed her eyes and sigh.

"Look I know things are going rough but… wait what?"

"Sure" she looked at me with a confused face.

"Really? Oh my glob Elsa! We can buy new clothes and we can go to Starbucks and look at jewelry, just the both of us, like sisters." She ended with a smile. I looked at her with a sincere smile and nodded.

"Just like sisters. Well then I got my credit card, do you have yours?" She looked through her purse and nodded. I started the car and drove off to the mall.

We arrived the mall and the first thing Anna does is drag me to every shop filled with dresses, clothes, make-up, jewelries, bags and other stuff. I admit that some shops were the best as in everything was cute and pretty. Anna dragged me to another shop filled with these cute crop tops and skirts and jackets and many more item of clothing.

"Elsa! Look! This dress is so cute!" she held it up and looked at me waiting for a reaction. I took the time to look at the dress she chose and to be honest it's actually pretty, it's simple yet pretty. The whole dress is minty blue with some sunflowers place in a line on the neck are and a line at the bottom of the dress.

"It's beautiful!" I laughed and she giggled.

"Well try it on? I'm gonna go try this one on." She gave me the dress then she held up another dress. It had a flower pattern over the pastel green colour. There was this big bow tied around the waist of the dress and the sleeves were just elbow length. It really matched Anna since she loves spring whereas I love winter. I head towards the changing room and started to take of my clothes. I put on the dress and twirled around.

"Anna? Are you ready to come out?" I yelled.

"Yeah, just give me a second" She yelled back. "Ok, ready"

I unlocked the door and saw my sister in this beautiful dress. We both gave the same expression to each other.

"Wow Elsa, you look… different… not a bad different just a good different." She smiled with a blush, I giggled it off.

"Why thank you Anna! You look beautiful too." She smiled then she took out her phone.

"Come on, Elsa. We need to capture the memories and also see how beautiful we look!" I laughed then leaned in and we took a lot of selfies. The saleslady came up to us,

"Is there anythingyou need, Ms? I handed her the dresses.

"Not really, just these two dresses, please." She nodded and took the dresses from my hand.

"I'm gonna go look at some shoes over there, be right back!" she waved and I wave back. While waiting for the cashier to comeback with the dresses, I found jewelries on the counter. There were bracelets with little charms; some charms were hearts, diamonds, circles, triangles and other shapes. I then see this snowflake charm and it reminds me of Jack- No! You said you needed space from him and you will. You have nothing to do with his life, just focus on your study and ignore all the bullies.

"Well well, look who we have here?" Crap. That nasal voice haunts my every dream. I turned around to meet the evil clown.

"What do you want Katelyn?" I didn't bother to actually fight back.

"Did you like my show just now during lunch?" She rubbed her nail of her forefinger with her thumb. She looks up with an evil grin.

"Oh yeah, seeing you kissing random people in the middle of day is **so** entertaining. Shows what kind of person you are."

She scoffs, "what? A girl that every boy wants?"

"No, a-"

"Slut." I turned around to see Anna with an angry look on her face.

"Oh, look it's the ginger!" her minions laugh with her.

"Ahhhh! An ugly clown with two imbeciles next to it!" I stifled a giggle.

Katelyn looked offended, "Listen here, you piece of useless flesh, don't mess with me or else you'll regret it!" Anna laughs mockingly at her.

"Yeah… no. I gave Hans a broken nose that hasn't healed in 3 months. Just to tell you, his nose is fake like yours but I managed to break his fake and real nose. I'm pretty sure that once I hit your plastic face, you won't just be in the hospital; you'll be on the school news that will bring your reputation down. So, technically it'll be the other way around. You'll regret it while I'll enjoy it." She poked Katelyn on her forehead and pushed her back. "Now, scram! Or else I'll give the punch to all of you." Her minions ran away while Katelyn shouted things to Anna but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Now that's settle, let's go before she scares me off with her hair." We both laughed.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"One word, dear Elsa,"

"**Sisters**." We both giggle and hug each other before paying and leaving the shop.

* * *

We're in the car listening to our favourite songs. We constantly shouted and scream while singing the song in excitement.

Anna turned down the volume while laughing, "Ok, ok, so tell me, you and Jack were really close after the Ice Project incident. Give me the details. NOW!" I laughed at her behavior as I pull at the driveway. I turned around to face her.

"Nothing. He just helped me." I got out of the car and grab all the shopping bags inside the trunk.

"Oh come on Elsa! Something must've happen when you guys were gone for like 2 hours." I unlock the door and put the keys in the bowl next to the family picture. Anna still hasn't finish talking about Jack yet.

"So? What did you guys do? Did he hug you? Did he comfort you when Katelyn was torturing you with the weapon of her ugly face? Or did he protect you from the beasts? Or did he-" I heard a loud bang downstairs then an 'I'm okay!' from Anna. I laughed at Anna's behavior. I start to take out all the clothes from the shopping bags and arrange it in my closet. I grab my phone and open the balcony doors. As I said before, winter is coming soon and the autumn breeze is still here which means the wind will be much cooler and fresh. I then hear Anna talking on the phone since she starts to scream and shout. She calm down few minutes later then I heard the door to her room shut. Weird. I then feel my phone vibrating and the song 'Cool Kids' by Echosmith playing. I looked at the bright screen to see an unknown number.

"Hello."

_"Hey Snowflake" why?  
_

"I told you to leave me alone, Jack."

"_No, you said to give you space. And I'm all the way my house which is further than yours." _I didn't reply him.

_"Elsa? Elsa…? I'm sorry, Els. I didn't mean to make you mad. I just wanted to ask you something."_

"What is it?"

_"Can you follow me somewhere tomorrow? It's really important and I pretty sure it's better for me to tell you in person than through this device we call a phone." _I giggle. I had to think it through, what happens if this is a plan by Katelyn? Maybe he'll embarrass me when I'll be there, maybe-

_"ELSA!"_

"Yeah?"

"_You weren't replying so I got scared that you might hang up on me._

"Big baby." He chuckled.

_"So the answer is…?"_

I sigh in defeat. "Okay."

_"Okay?"_

"Okay. When and where?" I smile remembering the 'Okays' between Grace and Augustus.

_"Meet me at the ice skating rink at 9am. Don't be late, this is really important."_

"Alright. I'll be there but don't make me regret it." I heard him mumble something but shrugged it off. Wait.

"Who gave you my number?"

_"Oh a beautiful lady whose hair is filled with the scent of lemon and the scent of a carrot- eating dog." Anna._

"Is there anything else you need?"

_"Uh… nothing just don't be late."_

"Bye."

_"Bye… Love yah." _He ends the call in the speed of light, I receive a small tickling sensation in my stomach when he said that but then the thought leads me to Katelyn.

"He did not say anything. He did not say anything."

I'm still going tomorrow but I won't remind him of what he said. Great… I ask for space but nope I got less space. Just great.

**A/N: Heyyyy guysss! How long has it been? Like a bazillion years? Yeah curse the school and their homework and projects. Anyways, I think this has to be the longest chapter I've ever done. I won't promise that I will update in the weekends but possibly during the breaks or hopefully school days when I don't have any test or any homework. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and leave a review if you actually enjoy reading it, give the story a favourite and a follow and I will try to do my best to get the next chapter up soon. Love you all 3**

**~JELSA FTW~**

P.S. I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians or Starbucks or anything else famous mentioned in this chapter :)


End file.
